


Op Matrimonial Affair

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 2020, Kali and Wamai are not here yet at this time, M/M, Siege the Valentines, Weddings, getting married, more like a runaway wedding, so we are still in Hereford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: When the couple decided to elope instead of to continue to suffer from family drama and wedding preparations, they didn't expect the group to be involved with it.So much for secrecy.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Plannings

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the transfer to the Greece base and the arrival of NIGHTHAVEN. So for the sake of this time-flow, fuck those two.

The sound of the ceiling fan turning round and round are the only sounds that are echoing throughout the office as Harry Pandev, the latest “Six” continued his daily paperwork. So it was the sudden knocking of the door that brought the man’s attention out from nowhere. “Come in,” he said.

Sounds of footsteps followed as the door opens, revealing two of the veteran four CTU officers of Rainbow, Rook and Doc. “Ah, operators Mr Kateb and Mr Nizan - Kateb. What can I do for you today?” Harry asked.

“We would like to have our wedding ceremony this instant,” Doc said, his voice as stern as he s in work.

Harry froze, eyes blinked in confusion as he tried to digest the information the best as he could. After a long while, Harry asked again with a voice of uncertainty. “Come again?”

“We wanted to get married…right here,” Doc repeated.

“Wait-“Harry stuttered, shaking his head. “Here?”

“Yes, Harry. Right here, in Hereford.”

“But why, may I ask?”

“Because our parents had been doing nothing but going at each other’s throats for the past 2 months, and it's breaking the love of my life’s heart and I want nothing but to get over with this wedding so that I may spoil and cherish my husband all to myself,” Doc answered, his hands immediately went to hold Rook’s.

“And we want you to officiate it,” Rook added, both of his hands tightened within Doc’s grasps.

Harry became silent, his face in a deep frown as he is in thought. Leaning back his seat, Harry took a deep breath as he ponders his thoughts. As he stood up from his seat stared at the couple for a long time

“I would like that,” Harry answered, still beaming with joy.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!” Rook squealed in glee and excitement as he wrapped his around the man before returning to his lover’s side with a quick kiss on the lips. As the couple celebrate their little victory, Harry stared at the couple in mere amusement.

“But please promise us to keep this a secret! We wanted to have this moment for ourselves, please?” Rook begged with his eyes wide. Harry could only simply make a cross-motion to his chest and mimic a zipper upon his mouth and nodded. 

\----------------------

Well, the three of them didn’t know the secret was no longer a secret.

The tattletale sneaked away from the door and as quiet as a mouse, scurried away to find the rest of the team to tell everyone. Everyone took it well, extremely well, and nearly yelled if it weren’t the hushed hisses everyone gave to each other.

“Get as many wildflowers and logs you can find in Hereford fields! No flower delivery services, we cannot let Harry know why there are florist vans coming into the base! Bring out the sheets! The whitest bed sheets this base has ever owned! We only got one hour people, one shot to make this magic happen!” Warden declared, said everybody else scampered the whole base for the preparations.

“If I found ONE cum stain on those white sheets, Dominic Brunsmeiser, I will end your career, your relationships, and finally your life!” threatened Warden, not looking away from his notepad as he pointed at the said German.

“Awwww…..” Bandit moped, his shoulders dropped down in disdain.

And so, the ultimate wedding planning begins…


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they handle the flowers?

“As much as I am excited about this wedding, that does not mean you have the right to put those flowers into my office!” Kaid hissed, looking at the baskets of colourful wildflowers found, plucked and stashed across the English fields of Hereford.

“Nah…it’ll take just about 5 minutes. It won’t be long,” Warden shrugged off the Moroccan man’s annoyance akin to a fly as he stashed the multiple baskets of wildflowers into every hidden nook and cranny of the room.

“If my flu strikes up again at the moment they enter the building I will decimate you!” he warned, pointing at the man by the finger. Unexpectedly, the door knocked and a few muffled voices could be heard from outside, halting every movement.

_“Al-Fassi? Can we come in, please? It’s us, Julien and Gustave.”_

As soon as they heard Rook’s voice, they hurried their work in a panicked hurry as they scrambled around the room to hide the remaining baskets, only to find every possible drawer and cupboards are filled with flowers. In a desperate attempt, Kaid hurriedly shoved all of the baskets underneath his desk and shoved the American man as hard as he could just in time for the door to barge open and hit Warden straight at the face.

“Aah, Mr Kateb and soon-to-be Mr Kateb,” said Kaid, as he discreetly pushes one of the baskets underneath his desk. “What is it that you need?” he asked.

“Well, …we wanted to get married right now ...” Rook drawled out.

“Well, it’s about time!” Kaid exclaimed with both of his hands rose up, as he stood up and circled his place in dramatics to distract the couple from the retreating Warden behind them.

“Our plane leaves at 9pm tonight…”

“Do you have any idea how long we waited for this grand moment, # _waladi_?” he continued, giving enough time for Warden to open the door and leave unnoticed.

“…and I would like to ask you if you can give me away,” he finished.

“I am this close – come again?”Kaid froze and turned around to face the younger operator. Letting go of his fiance’s hand, Rook walked towards the senior operator to grasp both of his hands and stare at him straight in the face with a serious look and asked, “Will you walk me down the aisle as my pseudo-father?”

“I…” Kaid stuttered, his mind in a wild roller coaster of emotions. Sure he has a soft spot for this young operator; Rook is like a grandson that he loved to spoil rotten. An adorable, sweet, caring and sometimes mischievous child that would give him heart attacks. A child that got his old heart at the palm of his hands, and he cherishes them so delicately like fine china, a rare diamond in a rough.

Kaid took a deep breath, and slowly, a smile begins to etch out of his face that slowly becomes a wide grin. His smile became so wide that it’s showing off his, yet it is making him practically glowing in happiness. “# _Tafalay , laqad baraktni bisharaf eazim_ ,” said Kaid in pride.

“Is that mean – “ ” Yes, my boy! It would be the greatest honour for me!!”

Rook squealed out loud and jumped onto Kaid to give him a full bear hug, adding a soft peck at his bearded cheek. Surprised, Kaid could only but hug the younger man back, patting his back along the way. As he leaves his way back into Doc’s arms, Kaid could only muse to the situation in pride.

But not long for Doc. For some reason, he seems bothered, for he is sniffing the room continuously. “Why does your office smell like flowers?” Doc asked.

“Oh did you?” Kaid asked, his expression is calm as he possibly could. “Well, Mr McKinley has been complaining about the soggy smell, so he tried to introduce me to this brand of air freshener. Not my cup of tea, you might say,” he continued, before letting out a sneeze.

“You really should open up the windows, Commander. Maybe I- “

“Not necessary needed, I was about to do that before you arrived,” Kaid immediately interrupted, dashing his way in front of the medic, hoping to derail them from finding out of the flowers underneath his desk.

Eyeing at the older man in suspicion, Doc decided to let it slide as he felt his fiancé dragged him away and out from the room while at the same time saying his thanks multiple times.

Once the door is closed, Kaid immediately made a quick victory dance, celebrating his joy out before stopping to a halt. Quickly pulling out his phone from the drawers, he quickly messaged a text to Warden and threw his phone aside to sit back at his seat, happily in a dreamy state as he placed his full palm where Rook kissed his cheek.

_‘You got three minutes tops! They might be looking for you!’_

That is until he sneezed once again. He really needed to open up the windows! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. My boy  
> 2\. My child, you have blessed me with the greatest honour


	3. The decorations (and revealations!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't get it done at time! What will happen next!!?

“There are not enough chairs for all of us!!?” Mira yelled in frustration.

The decorations to rec room are half complete; the walls are taped with the bedsheets, the bottles are cleaned and are ready to be used ( _I told you these bottles will come in handy! **HOW MUCH DO YOU ALL EVEN DRINK!!?**_ ), the wildflowers are arranged into flower wreaths and bouquets are ready. But all that is left are the…

“Fuck it; everyone’s either getting their own or will be standing around the couple. Move the podium at the centre,” Mira growled in annoyance, massaging her temples in frustration.

“Oh I love to help,” muttered Capitao. **“IF THESE LIGHTS DO NOT FUCKING BLINK!!!”** He then yelled out a war cry as he angrily wrestles against the long strands of light bulbs to the ceiling. Cursing out words that no Recruit should ever listen to, Mira immediately turned away. _Couldn’t this get any worse?_ She thought to herself.

**“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!?”**

_#Habla del diablo y aquí viene!_

Silence… _and then chaos_ ….

“We can explain!”

“Aria told us about it! I just go along the ride.”

“You fucking traitor! I KILL YOU!!”

“NO BLOODSTAINS ON THESE BEDSHEETS!”

“HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BETTER YOU LITTLE TWINK!!”

“OVER MY LILY WHITE ASS, OLIVE GARDEN!!”

**“NOW CAN I LET GO OF THIS FUCKING LIGHTS!!?”**

Doc took a deep breath and nursed his upcoming headache as he signals his fiancé to close both of his ears. Taking a deep breath, he yelled out his infamous wrath cry. **“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!!”**

“What did I miss – ooh…” Warden, at an untimely point, arrived to find out the sudden commotion, his voice ended with an awkward drawl. Eyeing away from the couple as he joined along the rest of the group, they look like children being caught red-handed by their parents for misbehaviour.

“Explain, NOW!” said Doc sternly, both of his hands folded against his chest.

“I will take the blame on behalf of the team! It was my idea to plan this whole wedding without your consent,” Warden began his pleas of innocence.

“No, it was my entire fault. I heard what you two were saying with Harry and I…blurted it out to everyone else when I shouldn’t,” spoke Alibi, rubbing her arm in guilt.

“So maybe we got a bit overexcited; we got carried away, but all of us are really happy that you are finally gonna have a wedding after being engaged for…what like…6 months?” Capitao added, scratching his head in slight embarrassment.

“8 months, 2 weeks and 4 days,” Doc interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. But the thing is we wanted to give you two the greatest day of your lives,” he added.

“And we maybe will understand why you didn’t want to tell us. We respect that. We will take it all down and –“ 

“Nonononononon, it’s okay. You don’t have to. This….” Rook breathed out, both of his hands covered his face as he steps forward…

…only to reveal a tear-faced Rook with a beautiful smile etched upon his youthful face.

“This is…exactly what we wanted,” he said, his voice shaky from his tears.

_WWWHHHAAATT!!?_

Rook turned around to face his lover to grasp him by the hands and said, “# _Mon amour_ , it is everything we talked about! Gus, you did say you wanted wildflowers right? To commemorate all those flowers we had exchanged throughout the years? And those lights! Are those tree barks even real!!? Those bottles are so adorable!!!” And just like that Rook sped off around the room gushing about the decorations. Doc took a while to calm himself down as he followed Rook along, but not before giving everyone else the stink-eye along the way.

“So, how long will it be ready?” Rook asked excitedly, his baby blue eye twinkling with excitement.

“Umm…” Warden hummed in question, looking around the room to access the current situation. “Probably about 30 minutes for the lights and the chairs?” he guessed in thought.

“Can you get it done like 15?” Rook asked again, this time adding a wink to it. Behind them both, Capitao make a feign choking gesture as he felt himself swoon and faint from the upcoming challenge.

Warden eyed at the cheeky Frenchman, raising his eyebrow in question. “20 minutes. Tops,” he bargained.

“Deal!” Rook said. And with that, the wedding plans are finally resumed.

Clapping his hands in eager excitement, Warden immediately pulled out a roller hanger that hung a variety amount of dresses of every forms and colour. “So my dear Julien, what kind of dress do you like?” Warden asked, pleased at all of their efforts are not in vain.

“Nothing,” he said.

Everyone gave him a blank stare, confused as fuck at his answer.

“I don’t want anything shiny, sparkly, lacy, floral, sleeved, and absolutely no poofy! Nothing! I just wanted a simple, white dress,” he described.

Warden gave a small smile of understanding, and placed his hand upon the younger man’s back and immediately kicked away the hangar away with his feet, the hanger rolled away into somewhere unknown; a distant sound of a crash and a cat’s howl could be heard. “Don’t worry love; I got just the thing perfect for you,” Warden replied as he gently leads the younger Frenchman away from his lover and to the hallways. Snapping his fingers, Montagne, Glaz, Sledge and the rest of the bachelor men raised him up from his feet and carried him away.

“Doc, your suit is hanging at the office; well-ironed and ready to go with your cologne on the table,” Warden yelled out from afar.

“How on earth did you have a suit exactly my size!!?” Doc asked incredulously; looking back as he was being carried away by his so-called entourage for his fitting.

“Well, if you had told us about this a few days earlier, we could have prepared you a proper stag night,” Bandit joked as they paraded the groom throughout the hallways of Hereford.

“I’d rather be with my Julien than going out drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Speak of the devil and here he comes!  
> 2\. My love


	4. THE WEDDING!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when the preparations are done...LET'S GET THEM MARRIED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it!
> 
> If anyone is interested in their wedding outfits do message me so that I may sketch them and pst them at Tumblr.

The rec room, now with the furniture cleared away; glass bottles that were used to be the alcohol the Russians drank away now turned into vases for the flowers decorated the room and forming a trail to the altar from both exits where they will come out at the same time, the abundant small bouquets of wildflowers, the white bed sheets arranged at the corners of the wide room taped and decorated with the yellow strings of lights that Warden got from God knows where the sticks creatively found at the forests arranged to be the altar; the entire simple ensemble gave a vintage look.

The problem with the chairs was settled when the entire team opted to stand but demanded to bring their own bottles of beer to enjoy as a replacement. Everyone was decked in either their simplest button-up white shirts (or hoodies in Vigil and Echo’s case) with slacks, jeans and dresses, for the theme agreed on is a casual but formal white top affair. ( _We are going Solange Knowles’s wedding style vibe? **Who the fuck is that!!?**_ )

As everybody continued to chat with each other with beer in their hands, waiting for the ceremony to begin, behind one of the two doors, the groom and the officiator were having a quick conversation among themselves.

“You are aware that Gustave is not a Christian, correct?” Harry asked incredulously, eyeing at the object in his hands as he was handed by the Catholic Frenchman, with Doc right next to him.

“I am aware; this is just for the aesthetics,” said Lion, walking backwards to the room as he pointed the middle finger with both of his hands at the groom, while at the same time Doc mouthed out an ‘oh, fuck you’ at the retreating man.

Everybody quieted out when [the songs of a pop music being played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pm_KoguqPM) by the speaker, a cue for the bridal entourage to enter. As the groomsmen and bridesmaids (if you counted Warden as one) danced, _I mean danced_ , their path to the altar led by Harry, everyone began to cheer out loud and wolf whistle their way to the centre of the room. Everyone cheered louder when the music changed into [a guitar solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFzNks_HbUI), played masterfully by Jackal, just as both doors opened at the same time to reveal both of the bride and groom at the same time.

On one side of the room stood Doc, dressed in a simple buttoned-up shirt with a cream coloured vest and slacks that goes well with matching shoes with the first buttons of his shirt loosened. His hair is no longer slicked back; the front bangs of his hair have slightly covered his right eyes. The sleeves of his shirt had been folded back to his arms.

But all of his attention was who was in front of him. There at the other side of the room stood Rook, now in a simple white dress in an A-line shape with spaghetti straps upon his shoulders. The dress is in a shade of pearl and his skirt is flowing like gentle waves to the sea. His hair is placed neatly in a pixie cut style with a flower crown atop his head, with a hips length translucent veil ribbon connected to it. Tucked to his arm is Kaid, dressed in his nines, looking mighty proud, back straight and chests puffed out in pride. 

As they began their walk towards the altar, the music began to play the chorus, and slowly, one by one, people began to sing along to the lyrics. Halfway to the altar, Rook gave out a huff of laughter as Doc quickens his steps with every stride he took until he was the first one to reach the altar. As the song slowly reaches to the end as both the father and the bride reached the altar, Kaid gave a gentle kiss to both of Rook’s cheeks before giving the hand he was holding onto to Doc.

“ _You be good to him or I will break your legs and feed your cock to the dogs,”_ Kaid quietly whispered as he gave a quick hug to Doc. Eyes slightly widened in warning, Doc gave a firm nod as he helped Rook up with the stairs of the altar.

“Why the fuck am I crying, it hasn’t even started!!?” Hibana moped as she wiped her tears away with the overly-long sleeves that belonged to Echo’s hoodie, who gawked in horror.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two lovers in an unconventional matrimonial harmony. Today, we the team of Rainbow Si are blessed with the honour to watch as a pair of lovers in one similar CTU unit began with a great partnership, that slowly turned into a strong friendship that later transcended into an unbreakable love. The love that was shared between these two is so strong; that no matter if there’s a terrorist attack, an outbreak, or an overdue wedding,” and everybody laughed, wolf-whistled and cheered out loud, clapping along to the crowd, “they managed to get through it all. So ladies and gentleman, May we have the exchange of vows between the couple.”

And so Doc and Rook turned to face each other, passing the bouquet to Warden, with their hands joined together, they began their vows.

“Gus, the moment we first met at that very medical office back in France, to tell you the truth I had a huge crush on you back then. You were so caring and kind to me; I feel breathless when I saw you. It wasn’t until we are officially part of Rainbow I get to know you better. And the more I do, I had fallen in love with you deeper than before,” and that caused the crowd to go ‘aww’. “And I promise you this, as your new husband I will forever love you, and will forever cherish both of our good and bad moments together until we could no more. # _Mon amour, mon cœur, ma vie est à toi pour toujours_ ,” vowed Rook, as he began to cry.

Doc was speechless. Happy and speechless at this latest discovery. “Oh Juju…” he whispered. “The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to; I wanted to be with you. But I was scared, wary that you would prefer someone younger than an old man like me,” Doc said.

“We take offence to that!” Thatcher, Kaid and Tachanka interjected, causing the crowd to laugh out. Thermite came to Thatcher’s side to give him a kiss by the cheeks, while Tachanka’s wife Mira snuggled next to her husband. Maestro blew out a kiss to Kaid and winked at him, who just simply scoffed at the Italian, but his smile never wavered.

Doc simply rolled his eyes, but continued nonetheless. “As I was saying, you have given me a man filled with doubts and worries hope; bring me back to life; make me whole again. My love, my life, my angel in grace, without you I am nothing. # _Et je promets de t'aimer pour toujours jusqu'à mes derniers jours, pour toujours_ ,” Doc vowed, his eyes are now brimming with tears.

Nodding, Rook began to cry. “Forever,” he promised as he pulled his lover into an embrace as they comforted one another, the crowd cheered and cried along. Leaning their foreheads upon one another, Doc then slowly wiped off the tears from Rook’s eyes gently and kissed both of his cheeks before pulling away.

“And now, the vows between the couple have been exchanged. So if anyone has anything to say why these two should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace,” said Harry, eyes scanning at the crowd for a response.

“ **THERE BETTER NOT BE, # _SIE WENIG SCHEITKÖPFE_!”** Bandit yelled out from the crowd and everybody laughed along.

“And now for the rings,” said Harry, as Jager immediately stepped out from the side to give the rings, a pair of matching gold band rings to the couple.

“Do you, Gustave Kateb,” asked Harry. “Take this man as your dearly beloved husband? For richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness ad in health, till death do you part?”

“I do, forever,” Doc answered as he squeezed his hands upon Rook’s. His smile becomes wider as he felt Rook squeezed back.

“And do you, Julien Nizan,” asked Harry. “Take this man as your dearly beloved husband? For richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness ad in health, till death do you part?”

“I do, forever,” Rook answered, his eyes brimming in tears.

“This is the best day of my life…” Warden sobbed, whispering into Twitch’s ear, but not as loudly as Blackbeard’s cries as everybody watched Doc and Rook exchanged rings.

“By the powers invested in me by the state of Hereford, and now…I pronounce you man and husband! You may kiss your-“ but Harry was interrupted when both of them quickly pulled each other close into their kiss and the spectators immediately jumped up high from their spots, throwing up petal residues to the air. “Well, they got it,” he chuckled instead.

Blackbeard began to bawl out loudly and trumpeted his tears away with a handkerchief, with Valkyrie next to him consoling the man. Tachanka and Mozzie made a victory dance as they celebrated another men has joined their ranks of married men; the SAS cheered out their joy through several cheers with their alcohol, many women had screamed their lungs out, Dokkaebi fainted, Thermite hopped onto Castle as he whooped out loud, Kaid discreetly wiped a single tear away from the corner of his eyes as he continued to beam at the newly-weds with pride and Castle shouting out praises of love in his mother tongue. Gridlock and Clash whooped along to the crowd, arms interlock upon each other’s shoulders as they waved their free arms to express their joy. Mute and Bandit took it to the next level; popping up several bottles of champagne and spraying it upon the other guests in showers of alcohol.

Everyone immediately went silent as they suddenly heard a gunshot fired from a distance, and another one followed. Soon, all of the guests ran out from the room and out to the fields, where to their surprise, explosions of coloured powder illuminated the evening sky with bursts of vibrant colours, from pastel colours of pink, blue and purple, to bright eye-catching ones like red, yellow and green.

“What did we agreed on? **NO EXPLOSIONS!!!”** Thatcher yelled, his voice filled with annoyance as he stared at his main suspects.

“IT WASN’T US!!!” Smoke and Tachanka yelled out in unison, hands rose up in alarm and defence.

“I think I know the perpetrators,” Glaz drawled out, because somewhere at the edge of the fields, a few handfuls of Recruits were waving their hands at the team as two of them were throwing bottles of handmade coloured powder into the air as far as they could and being shot down by a sniper from the side. It seems that the Recruits did not want to be left out from the celebration, as they were screaming ‘Happy Wedding’ from afar.

“Well, at least it did not cost that much,” Mute mumbled, his voice hidden by the yells of excitement and awe from the rest of the guests as they continued to watch the colour festival. Some operators like Echo and Twitch took out their phones to take videos of the spectacle. Meanwhile, the married couple has only their eyes upon their significant other, both of them smiling dopily and drunk in love and happiness.

“# _Je t'aime_ , Gustave Kateb,” said Rook wistfully, his eyes are in a deep trance of love as he stared at his new husband.

“# _Et je t'aime aussi_ , Julien Nizan – Kateb,” Doc replied with the same amount of love as his new husband, and leaned in for a deep kiss. Everybody cheered out loudly and quickly took a lot of selfies at the married couple.

Sighing wistfully, Warden then pulled out his wristwatch to check the time, only to take aback at the results and tried to look closer before -

“OH SHIT IT’S 7.25!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE YOU ARE GONNA MISS YOUR PLANE IF WE DON’T MOVE!!!!” Warden screamed in horror, waking everybody up from a trance and into reality. Immediately, the married couple immediately ran back to the base, laughing merrily in a rush as Doc helped Rook carry his skirt and heels.

“Julien, the bouquet!” Warden yelled, pulling both of them into a halt.

Not looking back, Julien hurriedly threw his bouquet with both of his arms to the air before continuing. Behind them, everybody screamed as they struggled and jumped on top, pushed and football –tackled against each other to obtain the bouquet from the sky. Goyo got the first half of the bouquet, the second one was found on Maverick’s grasps.

And when the newlyweds finally came out, with their clothes changed, suitcases in their hands, a large SUV van speed-rolled and braked to the pathway, flared up the Mexican horn, rolled down one of its tinted windows to reveal Amaru; the chauffeur of the day.

“Buckle up # _niños_ , the Amaru Express is one hell of a bumpy ride!!!” she exclaimed as they hurriedly put their luggage into the back of the car. Once everybody is strapped up, Amaru immediately steps on the gas pedals, causing the tyres to emit smoke from the excessive friction and drove away in a flash onto their path to the airport and finally a one-way trip around Greece for their (finally) honeymoon.

The drive took about 30 minutes instead of about the usual two hours. Don’t even ask _how_ did she get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. My love, my heart, my life is yours forever  
> 2\. And I promise I will forever love you until my dying days, forever.  
> 3\. YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS  
> 4\. I love you  
> 5\. And I love you too  
> 6\. Children


End file.
